Jaune Arc the new master of Karakuridearu koto(Adopted)
by Doobie Wah
Summary: (putting up for Adoption just do not feel the passion anymore, this was just a idea)
1. Chapter 1

: **AN Hello my name is gojin-zou guardian** **this is my first fanfic it is about karakuridearu koto Ultimo and RWBY which you problem know I think and really this will spark other Ideas for karakuridouji ultimo and really hope this will make a really crossover and this is my first fanfic so if you expect grade A writing and best writing skills and Idea's don't and look some else and helpful comments are welcome but private message me ok and this will be gender bend for the karakuridouji and changing the name to karakuridearu koto because karakuridouji means mechanical boy karakuridearu koto means mechanical being so the gender bend work's gender bend is for Ultimo Désir Jealousy Milieu Service because they really need a gender bend seriously if you see them and the way they act you will say that is a boy heck when I first read the manga all I thought was that is Ultimo is a boy and I hope this will spark other karakuridouji ultimo genderbend and RWBY other idea's but mostly Karakuridouji ultimo so on to the disclaimers**

Disclaimer: I don't own karakuridouji ultimo or rwby they belong to Stan Lee Hiroyuki Takei and Monty oum.

* * *

In a small town on the world of remnant we find a small child that go's by the name Jaune arc who was only the age of twelve right now he was crying because some of the children in town were bullying him saying that he was weak and that there parents say he was disgrace and a mistake just waiting to happen and he will never live up to his family name right now he was running away to the forest near the mountain that said die on the side.

"Hmph there just stupid they don't understand what it is like to live up to my family name" said Jaune said.

As he walk into a invisible barrier he bump into it waves of energy started to go around it showed something big.

"what this hmm I wonder what this is" Jaune said.

curious about what is behind the barrier he put his hand on it the barrier started gain a glow Jaunes hand started to sink into the barrier at a fast rate Jaune tried to pull away but was suck in he closed his eye's waiting for his end but nothing happen Jaune opened his eye's only to see dirt he got up and wiped off dust himself and look up only to see see a mysterious tower.

Jaune stared to look for the door to the mysterious tower he what to find out why the barrier pulled him in when he found the door it was decorated with a crane and a turtle Jaune wonder why it was those animal's on the door but focus on more important matters like what is behind the door when he opened the door he saw all sorts of strange machines pieces of paper lying around and tube of energy that seem to go up Jaune saw the stairs he gather all his courage and started to walk up the stairs looking at each floor of the tower each stranger than the last when he reach the top he found no paper no machine and no tube of energy.

Just sixteen people in glass box and placed in a circle in front of each glass box there were pedestal that had a hand like symbol that was the size of Jaune's in the middle of the circle Jaune's saw a small book Jaune walk to the book and opened it all he found were blank page's but on the last page Jaune saw His name written on it.

"hello Jaune arc yes I know your name but let me tell you my name it's Roger Dunstan you see I can time travel but I bet you are wondering if this guy can time travel why he isn't here well to explain the people in the glass box are karakuridearu koto they are mechanical beings five senses to reach into five dimensions and four limbs to extend to four dimensions that adds up to the power of nine dimensions they were created so I can find out whitch is stronger good or evil I was going to start the one hundred machine funeral in your time line but as I look into the future there was one individual that always seem to stand out you because even if you are on the side of evil or good you always seem to stand out and seem to be capable with all fifteen karakuridearu koto heck even the sixteenth one my personal karakuridearu koto you walk all the line's of good and evil even if you stay neutral you are my answer to which is greater good or evil so I leave all sixteen karakuridearu koto to you I want you to find out if you stay on the path of good or evil and if you what to know which one to awake first pick the silver haired one all I say to you is good luck Jaune Arc the new master of the karakuridearu koto."

Jaune couldn't believe it this man Roger Dunstan entrusted him with these beings well he hope he can live up to challenge so he took the book off the pedestal and look for the silver haired karakuridearu koto he found her.

She is a relatively tall and slim-built Dearu koto her facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail with two pairs of golden hairclips, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below her closed eyes she look like she was sleeping the clothes that she wears are of the highest quality featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi) A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden asian dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation Outwardly, two large and angular purplish-silver mechanical gloves belie the fact that she isn't and unusually, another mechanical structure is also present on her waist towards his back and features a symbol consisting of three tomoe.

Jaune press his hand into the pedestal to activate her it stared a glow started to form on Jaune's arm Jaune saw below his right arm was a symbol consisting of three tomoe Jaune then look up to see the karakuridearu koto eye's open she had violet colored eye's she pulled back her arm and punched the glass sending the glass to the floor Jaune didn't even move a inch because he was not scared and she emitted a motherly feeling yet a dangerous feeling she bent down to Jaune's height and said.

"Hello you must be Jaune Arc father Talk alot about you my name is Milieu said the now identified karakuridearu koto.

"umm okay hi Milieu so do you know witch karakuridearu koto I should activate next so I don't activate the wrong one Jaune said not wanting to activate the wrong karakuridearu koto.

"Hmm okay I know who to activate next the ultimate good and evil first we should activate the ultimate good and ultimate evil also don't worry I will protect you if things go bad" said Milieu in a motherly voice.

"Okay so which one should we awaken first" said Jaune.

"We should wake up the ultimate good Ultimo first then the ultimate evil Vice" Milieu said as they walk up to as they walk up to the glass box that holds Ultimo.

she had two transparent, red visors frame each on the side of her eyes. she has spikey red hair and her skin looked white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain. Ultimo's facial features were very child-like The clothes that she worn look like they were highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed gray wing designs, tied with a green sash A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gauntlets on her arms, with ornate multicolored designs.

Jaune put his hand on the pedestal on his bottom of left arm Ultimo's symbol appeared it was a ornate image of a crane, consisting of its head and wings Jaune look up only to find his vision blocked he was in a crushing embrace courtesy of Ultimo.

"Ultimo is so happy she finally meets her new master" Ultimo said in a Child like tone as she crushed Jaune to her chest Jaune hands pat her back trying to tell her she was crushing his bones.

"Okay okay break it up Ultimo you are crushing Jaune's bones" Milieu said breaking the bone crushing hug clearly not wanting Jaune to meet a earlier death.

"Thank you Milieu now where is Vice and Milieu you said he is the ultimate evil I am worried that he might go on a rampage" Jaune said thinking Vice is going to cause a massacre a picture in his head formed a shadow figure showed laughing as he was standing on a lot of body's as a city burns.

"Do not worry father put some alterations in him so that he has less blood lust and won't try to kill everyone don't worry he may be still the ultimate evil but he has a little speck of good" said Milieu reassuring Jaune he gather his courage he ask "okay were is Vice"

"He is right there" Ultimo said they look at the glass box that hold Vice he had wild jet black hair, with two transparent orange visors framing each of his eyes he appeared like a valiant and almost heroic sleeping but Jaune knew better because Milieu said Vice was the ultimate evil The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white clouds designs.

Jaune pressed his hand on the pedestal a glow started to form on his upper part of his arm taking the form of three ornate interlocking hexagons surrounded by a much larger individual one, resembling a turtle's shell Jaune look up to see Vice eye's open they light orange eye's he pull his hand behind his back and said.

"Karakuri Henge Turtle Saw".

His hand went under a transformation that alter Vice's right arm into the form of a jagged and serrated saw blade, that is many times larger than himself. The blade itself is formed with a hilt that closely resembles a Turtle's head with the blade extending forth from the creature's lower jaw.

"Saw Slice" Vice said as he brought his blade to a horizontal slash, slicing the roof of the tower sending it to the ground thankfully he missed Jaune and the other karakuridearu koto but broken the glass on each of the box and thankfully Jaune was pulled down to the floor by Milieu and Ultimo Milieu look very angry like she was about to slice Vice in two and Ultimo also look angry that Vice almost killed her new master and his if looks could kill Vice would be already in a coffin.

Vice just look at Jaune with a look like he was sizing Jaune up.

"Hmm not a physical specimen but I can tell you aren't completely worthless with the right push and training you can be strong and not worthless to me and the other karakuri dearu koto so we don't have to protect you all the time" Vice said in a judging tone but look scared once he look at Ultimo and Milieu they look really mad a crane and dragon appeared over them ready to tear Vice a new one.

"Sorry sorry I was just testing him to see if he was worthy" Vice said quickly not wanting to evoke the wrath of both of the female karakuri dearu koto wrath".

"Well don't do it again or you are going to be in a world of hurt and if you do I might let you live" Milieu said in a voice that promise pain if Vice go's against her she will turn him into nothing.

"Okay okay well let's wake the other's up" Vice said as they activate the other's Vice Ultimo and Milieu said to them to wait to introduce themselves when ever body is awake so Jaune gained all there Karakuri crest all over his arm's chest and back.

"Okay now since ever body is awake introduced yourself who what's to go first" Vice said

"Hmph I will go first my name is Orgullo my power comes from pride."

the now named Orgullo said A scarlet-theme Dearu koto Orgullo is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build, even by the standards of the other Dearu koto He has harsh facial features consisting of long orange hair, roughly styled and accentuated by evident sideburns, and large horn-like transparent visors that rest just above either of his eyebrows The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a green torn, sleeveless waistcoat, left open and descending far below his actual waistline on the back are three tomoe. A light divided hakama (umanori), that is embroidered with a cloud pattern and tied using a white sash (obi).

"Well I guess I am next my name is Regula my power comes from Disciple."

said in a laid back kind of voice A bright yellow-themed dôji, he has a rounded and bald head, which has resulted in Jaune thinking him to be a monk Two large, golden transparent visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears of the highest quality, he wears a long golden scarf, that envelops the entirety of his shoulders, and the sash that is commonly seen encircling many of the other dôji's waists The large piece of fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a red central line extending downwards before swirling inwards upon itself, resembling a monkey tail. Outwardly, only two large and angular, golden with black streaks mechanical gauntlets on his arms.

"Ha my name Avaro my power comes from greed small fry."

Avaro said he had a small size and height figure, dark medium-length hair, styled in a rather spiky manner, and large rounded transparent extensions frame either of his eyes. His face usually portray a menace look and resembles a lizard, right down to a forked tongue The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless dark tank top, which is so short that it exposes a large portion of his abdomen, and a light and equally short dividedhakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of light fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of what appears to be a greatly simplified mouse head, alluding to his mice-like theme Outwardly; only two large mechanical gloves.

"But aren't you the the small fry" Jaune said because Avaro was smaller then him the other karakuridearu koto chuckled and giggle also laugh "shut it" Avaro said clearly embarrassed.

"Will you shut up you are irritating me anyway my name is Rage my power comes from wrath

said Rage in a tone that he is about to explode the most notable feature is his outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent", hairstyle, which is further accentuated by the horn-like transparent visors that frame either side of his head The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark waist coat, that still exposes the majority of his torso, and a dark hakama, tied with a sash, or obi. A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of two dark horns pointed downwards. Outwardly; two large angular and mechanical gauntlets.

"Hello my name is Service my power comes from charity witch means generosity I hope we get along."

said Serivce she is a sky blue-themed dôji, with her features consists of medium-short blue hair, golden eyes with golden pupils, and a large blue transparent visor that looks like a bow on the top of his head The clothes that she wears are of the highest quality, featuring, which features a sleeveless black crop top, exposing a large portion of her abdomen, and a white hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together with two circular cutouts and a small diamond under the cliff of the circles, resembling a owl face. Outwardly, only two large and rounded, light blue mechanical gauntlets with flower designs on her arms

"Well I guess it is my turn the name is Désir my power comes from lust little cutie."

the now named Désir said She is a peach-themed dôji with light pink medium-length wavy hair and large, white antennae-like transparent visors frame the outside edges of either of her eyes, which are red with white pupils. The clothes that she wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless black shirt, and a white dividedhakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of similarly pink fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a small dark circle located near the base, with two detached vertical lines rising upwards from this point, resembling a rabbit head Outwardly, two pink, large and angular mechanical gloves belie

she got closer to Jaune and was just inches from his face until Ultimo pulled her back and said with a smile in a voice that promise pain "Ulti wishes that Désir do not do that ever again to master or Ulti will rip you in two".

"Oh and what if I go against your wishes and do that again" Désir said as she got in front of Ultimo that both emitted powerful killing intent.

Jaune blushed a deep crimson red Vice laughed at that Jaune was red as Ultimo hair and that both Ultimo and Désir were going to fight over Jaune and probably destroy ever thing in there way thankfully Milieu came from there side and knock both of them out with a chop to the neck.

"Well since that was a close one my name is Pardonner my power comes from Patience and Forgiveness."

said Pardonner in a calm tone he is a light aqua blue-theme dôji, which his features consist of dark hair styled in an A-line bob haircut and blue eyes that match with his two large, rounded blue visors frames on either side of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a white kimono, with sleeves that seem to be tucked into his gauntlets, and a white sashinuki hakama, that blouses outwards near the ankles. A large, sky blue apron, tied three times at the back, obscures the majority of his form and is embellished with the images of three simple white butterflies or moths placed centrally near the apron's base. Outwardly, only his two blue, large .

"Got that right Pardonner with those two fighting they could probably level a city oh by the way my name is Sophia my power comes from wisdom."

said Sophia in a intelligence voice he is a light yellow-themed dôji, whose facial features consist of bulbous and unkempt blonde medium-length hair. Two large transparent visors frame both of his eyes, which are bright blue with yellow pupils. When they are retracted, it is shown that he has rather large and child-like eyes The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a dark black cloak, which extends downwards past the waist and ties near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this is a small, light blue shirt resembling Ultimo's, and a light divided hakama(umanori), that is tied using a sash (obi) and wears traditional getaon his feet. A large piece of yellow fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single dark vertical stripe intersected by numerous other horizontal lines and he has a long mechanical tail. His two large, yellow mechanical gauntlets with red and pink ornaments designed, though are often concealed due to his cloak, and are only revealed when circumstances necessitate their use, such as combat. These gauntlets adopt the form of slender feline-like claws that intimately reflect his tiger theme, which is further accentuated by the presence of an equally artificial tail.

"Hmph my name is Jealousy so you are new master of the karakuridearu koto you better live up to our expectations or I will kill you"

said Jealousy in a tone that she will kill Jaune she had ultramarine-themed dôji with pink eyes, and with the color of sky blue surrounding his small black pupils Her hair is long, jet black, contrasting against the pale and smooth complexion of her skin Six small transparent pink visors surround both of her eyes, with three present on each side, creating a symmetrical pattern Her visors, along with her eyes add up to eight, resembling a spider. It is noted that this is different from the other dôji's visors, while most dôji only have one pair of visors, Jealous has three pairs she also has dark etchings under her eyes, giving her the appearance of someone who has insomnia. This is because of the toll Jealous takes when looking into people's hearts with his Noh Power The clothes that she wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark blue tank top and a small piece of fabric encircling his neck, and a lighter blue hakama, tied with a pink/purple sash. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single large black spider. Outwardly; two large and deep blue gauntlets are on his arms, with ornate white designs and three pink crystals on each one Unlike other Karakuridearu koto these gloves feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers.

Jaune look so scared that he started to cried when Jealousy saw this she started to think " Shit he look so cute right now must control urges to hug him and cuddle him nope I am going for it" Jealousy thought as she couldn't take it anymore that Jaune look so cute when crying she grab Jaune and started to hug him not a bone crushing hug that Ultimo gave but a hug a mother gives to her child to stop the crying and said "Okay okay please stop crying I will not kill you okay".

Jaune stop crying Jealousy smiled but then started to feel the killing intent of three karakuridearu koto she look behind her back to see Service Désir and Ultimo looking at Jealousy with rage in there eye's they jump at Jealousy with intent to kill but Milieu came and send a chop to there necks knocking them into a slumber.

"No Pardonner I think that was close my name is Slow my power comes from diligence" said Slow in a confident voice he had a jet black-themed dôji, with his features consists of long, straight black hair with bangs and a dot under each eye. Slow had a large, rounded orange transparent mask that is framed with two prominent antler-like on the side of his head The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a long-sleeved dark, reddish-brown kimono (or furisode) with embroidered red, yellow, and orange leaves on the fabric. Covering a large portion of his body is a red, flower ornate colored sash (obi), encircling his waist. The large piece of red fabric that hangs from the center of his sash is embellished with an image reminiscent of a deer's head with two U-shaped antlers and wears traditional zōri with white socks. Due to the presence of his long sleeves, his two large, orange mechanical gauntlets remain hidden, except for the presence of sharply bladed, holed claws.

Jaune saw how cool Slow was but he focus on his mask and said "Can I where your mask."

Slow smiled and grab his mask and carefully not to hurt Jaune with his sharp hands put his mask over Jaune face Jaune dance around in it even if the mask had no eye holes Jaune can see as clear as day Jaune bump into a karakuridearu koto as large as Orgullo and look just as strong as him he look down and smiled and said.

"Well aren't you full of energy my name is Goge my power comes from contemplation."

said Goge He has harsh facial features consisting of long dark hair, roughly tied back, and large dark transparent extensions that frame both of his eyes the clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a light waistcoat, composed out of fur and left open, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the lightly colored images of a triangle and two tusk-like protrusions at either side. Outwardly, two large mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with large holes present in the arm sections,

Goge pick Jaune up with one hand smiled Jaune pulled the mask the mask to the side of his face behind the mask was a large smile Goge put his hand down Jaune walk off his hand and look to find a small karakuridearu koto the size of Avaro.

"Hello my name is Eater and if you compare me to Avaro and you are dead meat".

Eater said he was small he had a single long trail of black hair, which extends down his back, and a small purple shirt, embellished with a white-color kanji and a symbol upon his sash is that of a bear's paw imprint his black hair is styled to resemble a traditional chonmage, which is reminiscent of modern day Sumo. Two purple, transparent and angular extensions frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a piece of twisted fabric hanging from his neck and a large dark hakama, tied with a white twisted sash, with extensions similar to those present on a sumo'smawashi. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with a single simplified image of what appears to be a bear. Two prominent and robust purple mechanical gloves form his hands, which are unusual among dôji as they aren't ornately designed and don't extend further than the wrists. Two heart-shaped impressions are present on the underside of these gloves, giving them a similar appearance to paws.

"You want a fight fatty" Avaro said as he got in Eaters face "hell yeah I do" Eater said as they started to fight and Milieu did nothing about it Jaune look confused Vice saw this and said "It is okay Jaune they act like this all the time" to Jaune reassuring him Vice then said "Okay is that everyone" as he look around then everyone then heard snoring Avaro and Eater stop fighting and everyone look around and found the source of the snoring Vice said

"Oh it is just Paresse his power comes from sloth".

Paresse's overall eccentric and gaunt appearance results in him most closely resembling a both distorted and disturbed vision of an actual court jester. The his entire visage is often concealed under an angular and almost triangular shaped mask, formed from the closed position of the extensions that frame his face, with the exception of the large body of his hair styled into two distinct protrusions. The relatively little amount of clothing that he actually wears feature a slightly worn appearance; consisting simply of three narrow straps descending from a similarly constructed collar, with one encircling under each arm and one running directly down the center of his back, exposing the majority of his skeletal physique he also wears a dark divided hakama (umanori), which features a large piece of light fabric hanging from the center of this, embellished by the image of two serpent-like lines that intersect with each other to form a narrowing diamond-shaped pattern. Outwardly, two large stripped gauntlets further accentuate the references to the jester-theme found within the rest of his design. Like Jealous, these gauntlets feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers and continue on well beyond his elbows.

"Well if that is everyone I say we look through the lab of this tower and see what we find all agree say I" Ultimo said "I!" Said ever body as they went dow the stairs to the lab they found Rage old guitar that is made of a mysterious material and clothes for the other karakuridearu koto for them to wear when they are not fighting and they found some thing interesting in a glass case a pair of of gold colored karakuridearu koto hand's that were shape like Vice's hand's they were colored a ocean blue color they had a pair of two crescent moon's by each other Jaune look shock it was his family symbol Vice saw this and saw a a bunch of paper's clipped together he pick it up and read it the other's look in curiosity as Vice read a few facial expressions showed on his face he finished and look up to see the other's curiosity showed on there faces Vice knew they were going to ask questions so he answered.

"Well I read through the notes and looks like father made some karakuridearu koto hand's for Jaune and father made sure that Jaune can use his aura but they have limits so Jaune won't hurt himself when he use them it seems they have karakuri henge that are from Ultimo Milieu Pardonner Rage and Service and me and there seem to be a some armor around here that are also made after karakuridearu koto and it has a second form that is Fashioned after me and Ultimo's second form's my back from the dark and Ultimo's frontal till dawn well let's look for it and Jaune why don't you try them on."

While Jaune tried the karakuridearu koto hand's on while Vice Orgullo Rage Eater and Avaro stared to search for the clothing that Roger Dustan made they found it was on a clothing manikin it was like regular karakuridearu koto clothes the white sash that hangs on the hakama had Jaune's famliy crest the top half was samurai armor but no helmet instead was a red oni mask with tusk and look like it was smiling on the arm's it look like the karakuridearu koto hand's can be attached to the hand's and arm's they bring it back to the other's and told Jaune to try it on Jaune did that and said.

"It really big" said Jaune said very nervously his hand barely reach the arms length his hakama look ready to fall off but the armor and clothes started to gain lines of energy it started to shrink until it was Jaune size ever one look shock that the clothes shrank they look at Vice with confusion as he was looking through the paper's for an answer he found one and answer what was on every one.

"it seems I accidentally skip a page looks like they can grow and shrink to fit the wearer and only worn by Jaune also the armor is made with the same material as Rage guitar also can change into a wedding suit okay ignoring that last part good for you Jaune and I will look through the other paper's to see if we miss anything and just in case I will bring them with us well I think that is ever thing I say let's get out of hear."

Every one agree on that as they left the tower Milieu stop them and said.

"Wait I think we should destroy the tower first don't want any one to make anyone to make more karakuridearu koto or any dangerous weapons."

They all nod at that Vice Service and Rage walk up and Vice and Service got ready to attack Rage look ready for something as Service and Vice said.

"Karakuri Henge Sparrow's Wrath" Service said as a transformation that evolves Service's gauntlet that into a sparrow's head it fires a powerful beam of energy.

"Karakuri Henge Demon Drum" Vice said as his right arm turned into the shape of an angular drum, that produces a sound wave.

As both Service and Vice sent there attacks to the tower electricity started to dance around Rage he then send that electricity to both attacks claws of electricity formed it grab both attacks and combine them Rage making a beam of energy surrounded by electricity and sound then pulled his hand's up redirect them to the sky then bring it down to the tower created a pillar of energy destroying the tower.

Thankfully the other's shield themselves from the shockwave Jaune notice that Rage manipulated the both attacks so he turned to Milieu

"Hey how did Rage just do that with the electricity just now" Jaune ask Milieu

"Well Jaune each of us have a special Noh you know our energy source each of us have a unique Noh that let's us manipulate or can use as a advantage for an example Jealousy can use a Noh manipulation named heart analysis she can see a person true intentions or see what on there mind and see if they are lying or mine it is called reincarnation manipulation it what was how we meet up with you."

"Can they be used on people with semblance" Jaune said.

"Hmm maybe but let focus on what is behind us now" Milieu said confusing the other's they turned around to see the barrier around without the tower to power it the barrier was going down saw a bunch of dark like creature's wolf's giant scorpions and ravens also bear's they screamed of killing intent but the karakuridearu koto did not look impressed they turned to Jaune and ask all together.

"What are these."

"They are called grimm they are basically are beings of negative energy and are attracted to negative feelings but I wonder what brought them here."

"They must have been brought here when Vice did his attack" Ultimo said as the other's got ready for battle but Vice put his hand up and said.

"Hold your horse's I'll handle this."

"Are you sure Vice there is a lot" said Sophia.

"Ya I am sure I brought them here I will get rid of them now watch this Jaune this is a glimpse of my power karakuri henge demon mask" Vice said as he went under a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a giant, mechanical demon with a largely skeletal build, that is many times larger than the grimm.

"Bone Negation" said Vice said that causes all the blades on Vice's body (fingers, horns on his head, ribs, crotch blade, etc.) to extend and skewer the grimm while at the same time blocking the attacks it was a massacre blood was flying ever were some of the grimm got stuck on some of the blades Vice only laughed loud and hard in a menacing way that screams insanity "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahahahahaeh" Vice said calming down from that bloodshed Ultimo flew up and said "you done" Vice turned to her and replied "yah."

"Then do you think you can lift up Jaune so he can take us to his home his parents must be worried sick about him being away from home so long" Ultimo said.

"Okay come on Jaune I will answer any questions you have on the way" Vice said kneeling and put his hand on the ground Jaune got on Vice gigantic hand Vice then started to float and fly towards the other karakuridearu koto following Vice to Jaune's village as they got closer to the village the people that were outside saw Vice giant appearance and rushed to get there weapons Jaune's parents and his seven sisters saw Jaune in the hand of Vice they started to panic when Jaune got on to the ground Vice transformed back into his original form the people and Jaune's parents and sister look confused but went back into serious when they saw the rest of karakuridearu koto arrived Jaune look back to he's parents with a happy look.

"Hey dad mom so what do you think of them"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap so tell me what you think and don't get your hope up to high for this story so please review and this is a side project I will not update this so often I want to see how this goes good bye oh and before I forget excelsior**


	2. Important Author note 2

**OK found another way to write and found a beta reader just waiting on the look over chapter one so putting this on more hiatus sorry but I have other Idea's coming so and having the second chapter almost ready enthusiast's on almost okay so for the people that are reading on this fanfic just wait some more okay that is all I am asking and this chapter will be replaced with chapter 2**


	3. Adoption

**Hey guys and girls I think I am putting this story up for adoption I have a lot of Ideas but I just do not feel the passion f this anymore so I think some one can do better then me so if you want to adopted this fanfic private message me to adopted it plus I am dealing with a tough time**


End file.
